


His Godess

by Northern_Lady



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki Posing as Odin, Love, Mentions of Thor, Secret Relationship, Very Short one shot, just a sentimental narrative, not exactly smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: A short little scene about Loki and one of his wives from the mythology, Angrboda.





	His Godess

He had been to her bed many times before. Every time he visited her lonely cabin in the forest of Ironwood, she invited him in. And Loki always looked forward to her invitation. He knew the way well. Ever since he had been separated from Thor on a hunt all those years ago, he had been going back to visit her whenever he found a moment to escape his life as a prince, or whenever he needed the comfort of a woman, or whenever he was just lonely. And always, she invited him in. 

The first time he had felt guilty. Not just because she was a woman alone in this vast forest and there was the chance that he was taking advantage of her lonely plight, but there had been guilt that he could have such desire for a Jotun, an enemy of Asgard. Yet from the moment he had seen her, her blue skin and red eyes had fascinated him. When she had offered to let him stay the night in exchange for his silence about her presence on Asgard, well, he had been more than a little tempted at the offer. He could see that she was afraid, afraid that he would tell Odin she lived in his forest, afraid that she would be sent back to Jotunheim and her people had already banished her long ago. And just maybe she was afraid of him. So that first night, Loki had spent many hours talking to the Jotun Angrboda, earning her trust, so that by the time he did go to her bed, she was no longer afraid. 

Now he found himself in the forest of Ironwood once again. He stood outside her door trying to decide if he should knock. It had been too long since he had been back here. Too many months. Maybe she would be angry. 

The door was wrenched open and there she stood, red eyes, dark hair, blue skin, clad in furs. “Loki?” She whispered his name. She had missed him. It felt good to be missed. 

“I have missed you, wife,” he said. It was more than the truth. 

She didn’t reply right away but her emotions were clearly evident on her face. She couldn’t decide whether to slap him for being gone for so long or to hug him for the joy of his return. He waited for her to decide. If she were angry, her anger was well deserved and if she could welcome him back, he would gladly be taken back. 

It took her a moment to reconcile her warring emotions before she threw her arms around him and began to weep. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a sigh of relief. She didn’t hate him after all. It was always a relief that there was one person in his life who always accepted him. Angrboda had not been disappointed to learn that he was a Jotun. She had not been angry to learn that he had invaded earth. She had not cared that he posed as Odin and ruled Asgard. The only thing she had ever wanted from him was his time and companionship and even when he failed to give her that, she still loved him anyhow. For that, he could not help but love her in return. 

Boda pulled away from him and pushed herself back, anger on her face. “Why have you been gone so long? It has been seven months!” 

“I could not-” 

“You could not leave the throne room of Asgard even once in all these months?” She interrupted him before he could finish. 

“Perhaps I could have,” He said, a little ashamed of himself. “I thought of you everyday.” 

“You thought of me?” she asked, irritated with him more than he had ever seen her. 

He reliazed with a pang that perhaps he truly had asked too much of her this time. Maybe she wouldn’t forgive him this time. 

“I should not allow you back into my cabin or in my life. I would be a fool if I did because I know you’ll only abandon me again…” she said, as if she were trying to convince herself it was the truth. 

“I’ll not abandon you,” Loki told her. “I will always come back to you. It may take a long time sometimes, but I’ll always come back.” He meant every word. “You know that.” 

“No. You’ll not leave me here again. When you leave this place, I go with you. From this day forward, you take me with you because if you leave here without me, you will need to find a new wife.” She said, trembling with emotion. 

Loki took a step closer to her. “Alright,” he agreed. “After this, you go where I go.” 

She closed the distance between them and kissed him. It felt good to taste her kisses again. And to be in her bed, his skin against hers, was a comfort and an escape he had needed for far too long. Her noises of pleasure, her sensual movements made him forget the pain of betrayal, the shame of failure, the sting of a brother who was always disappointed in him. All that was left to him, all that mattered, was this one Jotun woman who loved him in spite of all of it. There were no gods for Asgardians and Jotun to worship but Loki worshipped Angrboda all the same. To him, she was a goddess and might have done anything she asked if it could make her happy. 

He lay in her bed the next morning, unclothed and his natural blue form. She lay asleep half on top of him and he let one hand comb through her dark hair while the other arm rested across her back and on her hip. Yes, he would take her back to the palace with him. He would disguise her as a member of Odin’s court and they would never be apart again. Never.


End file.
